World's Apart
by Kuroneko Fushigi
Summary: What happens when anime characters get sent to the real world and the only way to survive is to befriend a girl with issues? Things get worse when they discover evil entities crossed over with them.
1. The Coming Storm

Welcome to the new and improved World's Apart! hopefully this will be alittle bit better than my first posting.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!  
now enjoy the story ^^  


* * *

**Chapter 1** The Coming Storm

"Miss Swanson you're late" said a stern looking teacher watching a girl with black hair walk into the classroom.

" Sorry Mrs. Brown, I was in the counselor's office" the girl replied as she handed the pass to the teacher. Mrs. Brown looked at the pass and watched Miss Swanson take her seat. As Swanson took her seat she over heard the two people going 'Oh poor Icky Nicole maybe she got in trouble for doing her weirdo things', Nicole just muttered 'idiots' and focused on what Mrs. Brown was teaching. As the teacher droned on about the American civil war, Nicole started to blank out with the rest of the class.

**Day Dream**

_ Nicole was laying in a field of grass wearing a pair of camouflage cargo pants and a black shirt with the super girl emblem on it. She stood up after hearing a clash of thunder and the wind starting to pick up, "Well doesn't that look like a bad storm?" Nicole asked herself as she watched the flashes lightning in the pitch black clouds get close, until she heard a big clash and watched a streak of lightning hit the ground and saw that the electricity was snaking it's way towards her. 'Oh shit!!!' Nicole thought as she started to run in the opposite direction as fast as she could go, then unexpectedly tripped over a rock and fell. Just as the bolt of electricity was about to hit her a reddish orange shield enveloped around Nicole, as she watched the lightning bounce off the shield. "Well that was weird." Nicole stated with an odd look, as the shield disappeared into red and orange sparkles._

_ As she stood up, Nicole began to see images swirl around her of four guys and three girls. Some of the images were of fighting others spending time with one another, the images started to spin faster until they disappeared leaving different objects lying on the ground. Nicole looked at the objects and saw red and blue marbles, what looked to be a rusted katana, a heart shaped brooch, a blue pen with a star on top, an odd looking bird like creature, 'At least I think it's a bird.' Nicole thought trying to think of a type a bird that was blue and black, 'I have no clue.' As she looked at a scythe with a green blade, and a yellow ball of light surrounded by electricity._

_ As she was about to look at the last object, when Nicole suddenly found herself in a room with natural wood flooring and molding, tall windows with a window seat underneath them. As she looked around the room there were displays with weapons on the floor and walls. Nicole walked over to a section of weapons where there was nothing but a set of black handled long knives and a red wood short staff. " What my knives and Sophia's staff doing here?" She muttered to herself as she touched one of her knives, when Nicole touched them the knives suddenly glowed a fiery orange and the room began to spin, around her. Dimly she could hear a voice steadily getting louder as it chanted, "Two worlds will collide for just but a moment, the chosen ones will fight for their homes even though they are a world apart. Friendships will be made, tested, and broken. For the storm is only the beginning."_

_ The voice said the chant louder and louder until it suddenly stopped and the room stopped spinning leaving darkness. "Wait what does that mean?" Nicole asked the voice sensing the urgency of the message. She looked around trying to figure out where the voice was coming from; instead she saw a tall figure shrouded in darkness with several others in front it. Nicole heard an evil laugh from the figure and suddenly saw the other figures leap up, 'Uh oh time to run.' Nicole thought as fear gripped her as she tried to run away but found herself surrounded by the figures. "Well crap…" She said to herself as the figures closed in but suddenly froze and Nicole heard the voice again. _

"_Nicole Marie Swanson you will have a choice, to either fight to defend those you most care about or to stand and doing nothing as your world is destroyed before you. Your decision will change the fate of those around you." The voice stated before it vanished. Before Nicole could respond the world around her broke, as she heard the ringing of a bell._

**Reality**

Nicole blinked several times as she heard the bell for the end of class, 'That was the weirdest daydream that I ever had.' Nicole thought as she grabbed her books and hurried out of the classroom ignoring the mutterings of her classmates, as she went to her last class of the day. Nicole sat down in her literature class and looked at the window, watching big black clouds slowly inch their way towards the town. 'For the storm is only the beginning….' Nicole thought idly as she got a feeling that something was going to change, but she immediately squashed the feeling as the bell rang. 'Nothing is going to change, nothing...' Nicole thought solemnly as she opened her literature book to the correct page.

Standing outside sometime later was a woman leaning against a dark blue Chevy Blazer in the school parking lot, with shoulder length blonde hair wearing a plain light blue shirt and a pair of blue jeans. The woman looked at her watch and saw that it said 2:39, 'Good, the bell should ring soon.' She thought as a big gust of wind blew and she looked at the incoming black clouds as she blocked her from getting into her mouth. 'Hopefully really soon, because that going to be one hell of a storm and I want us both home before it gets to bad.' The woman thought as she heard the bell ring and watched kids rush out of the building to on their buses or their parent's vehicles. The woman scanned the students as they came out of the high school, found who she was looking for. 'Ah, there's my darling cousin.' "Over here Nic." She shouted and waved her hand to Nicole's attention. Nicole waved back and ran over to her, "Hi Sophia."

"Hi Nic, get in I want to be home before it rains." Sophia stated with a gesture towards the storm before opening the passenger side door, watched her cousin get in, the got into the vehicle herself, and drove away from the school. "So how was school?" Sophia asked as she came up to a stoplight.

"Better than usual, but I had the strangest daydream." Nicole proceeded to explain her daydream in detail and to Sophia. "Weird, but if you had an odd feeling after wards maybe it means something." Sophia said with a shrug as she turned down a road and thunder rumbled. " I don't know, all I know is that something going to happen good or bad I have no clue." Nicole stated as she stared out the car window, as they turned on to a tree-covered driveway towards a two-story house with a front porch, happy that she had a week off of school but wondered what that week had in store.  


* * *

Review Please!!

and kudos to those who figure out, who is going to be involved in this misadventure!


	2. Disappearences

Well here's the next chapter! i hope you guys enjoy it! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!

* * *

**Chapter 2**Disappearances

A boy with auburn hair was standing in a kitchen preparing some food while taking glances out the kitchen window, watching black storm clouds coming in. As he put a baking pan into the oven the back door opened with a boy with black hair and tiger blue eyes coming in with a soccer ball under his arm and a white Siberian tiger following him.

"I see you finally returned from soccer Ryo," said the boy as he gave his friend an amused look. "I swear Cye that coach is insane." Ryo said as he sat down on a bar stool with a glass of water. "So where is everybody?" he asked wondering where the rest of the guys were. "Kento is at the restaurant, Rowen went to Tokyo University, and Sage got a call from his mom, so he's at the dojo." Cye answered as he started to boil a pan with potatoes in it.

Ryo nodded and took a drink of water and sighed as his stomach grumbled, "So what's for lunch?"

"Chicken, mashed potatoes, and some type of vegetable, but it won't be for another hour or so."

"Right," Ryo looked at the clock on the wall and that it said 12:30. "Well, I'm going to change out my uniform." Ryo got off the bar stool after giving White Blaze a pat on the head and leaving the kitchen. Cye went into the pantry grabbed a couple cans of corn and set them on the counter there was a loud roar of thunder. White Blaze perked his head and stared out the screen door, "That storm is going to be pretty bad." Cye said to himself as he closed the back door, when there was a flash of lightning and another roar of thunder. "Yep, it's going to be bad one alright, looks like we'll have to batten down the hatches soon huh White Blaze." Cye said as he pet the tiger. There was a sudden chime of the doorbell and the yell of 'I got it!' 'I wonder who's here.' Cye thought with a puzzled look as headed to the foyer.

Ryo opened the front door to reveal a fifteen-year-old blonde with lavender eyes, she had a black backpack with her. Ryo gave her a puzzled look as she came in, "um…hi." She said with a sheepish look as Ryo closed the door. "Satsuki what are you doing here?" he asked her simply as Cye came into the foyer. "Well…uh.. I kinda wanted to talk to Sage." Satsuki said with a slightly embarrassed look. "Well, he's currently at the dojo right now. Does your mom know you're here?" Cye asked her. "Well no, but there is a perfectly good reason for it I swear!" she answered while picturing her families ire at why she wasn't home right now. Ryo and Cye both shared a look, "Alright, what's your good reason?" Ryo asked her expecting a good answer. 'Crap how am I going to explain this.' "You see weird things have been happening to me lately." Satsuki answered quietly. "Why don't we talk about this in the living room?" Cye asked them while there was a crash of thunder. Then all moved to the living room with Ryo and Cye sitting on the couch and Satsuki sitting in a recliner. Satsuki sighed, "I don't even know why I'm even talking to you two about this, I mean you're just my brother's friends. I don't even think you guys would even begin to understand." She lifted up her hands in frustration and leaned back into the recliner.

"If it's weird trust me we'll understand." Ryo said with a smile, 'That's probably the understatement of the century considering what we've been through, because I wouldn't call it weird.' "I agree with Ryo we're most likely two of a slim amount of people that would understand weird happenings." Cye told her with a reassuring smile. Satsuki looked at the both of them and gave them a serious look, "Alright, I can light up a light bulb just a regular light bulb not plugged into anything." She told them emphasizing the not plugged in part. Both ronins were staring at her in slight shock, "I knew you wouldn't believe me." she said with and upset look, "We believe you it's just that…" Cye looked over at Ryo and sighed. "It's just a bit farfetched." Ryo told her not really knowing what to say. Satsuki looked at the both of them not really knowing what to do when an idea popped into her and went and grabbed her backpack. 'I wonder if I have one.' Satsuki thought as she started digging through her backpack. Ryo and Cye looked at her curiously when she pulled out a light bulb. "Ha! Found it." She said with satisfactory grin, "Now let's see if you'll believe me." Satsuki told them. The ronins watched as the light bulb started to glow in her hand. "Okay I have seen some weird things but that I haven't seen." Ryo said looking at Satsuki in amazement, "Well, that's one of better reactions I've gotten." Satsuki said dejectedly. 'Better reactions?' "Did something happen?" Cye asked her. Satsuki looked at them but before she could answer them there was a boom of thunder and a bright flash, and there was no one in the living room.

_Tokyo, Juuban District _

A girl with long blonde hair in two buns was running in the rain, with tears falling from her blue eyes. 'I need to talk to someone, I need to find someone.' The girl thought as she rounded a corner almost slipping in a puddle and kept running. As she ran her mind wondered to what had just happened, she pictured his angry dark blue eyes demanding her brooch to be given to him; her telling him no, the slap across the face, the feeling of fear, her pinned to the bed.

The girl clenched her heart shaped brooch as she ran as far as she could away from her ex-boyfriends apartment, trying to figure out where to go. 'Mako-chan? No, she's in Hokkaido training, Mina? Rei? They wouldn't understand….' The girl sighed. 'Come on, Usagi there's gotta be someone.' Usagi stopped, as there was a big clash of thunder. "I'll go to Ami. She'll understand." A decision firm in her mind, she started to run towards Ami's apartment.

It seemed like hours before she reached the blue haired senshi's apartment. "Please be home." Usagi muttered as she rang the doorbell, a few minutes later she heard the door unlocking and opening to reveal her friend. "Usagi what's wrong?" Ami asked as she looked at her drenched friend with concern. "Oh, Ami!" Usagi cried as she burst into tears and hugged her friend. "Usagi?" Ami said trying to get her friends attention while hugging her back, "Come on Usagi let's go inside so you can tell me what happened, alright?" Usagi sniffled a little, nodded and followed Ami inside.

Once inside Ami had Usagi change out of her soaking clothes and made some tea. Usagi came out of Ami's room wearing a pair of blue jogging pants and a long sleeve shirt, and sat down at the table across from Ami still clutching her transformation brooch. "Usagi what happened?" Ami asked her again as she was pouring some tea and noticed the red mark forming on friends face. Usagi looked at Ami tears starting to form again, "I-I was over at Mamoru's everything was fine we had just finished a movie and I was about to go home when…. We started to argue, it was over something stupid." Usagi took a drink of some tea, and took a calming breath. "We started yelling at each other and then suddenly he demanded the crystal from me I told him no, and then…and then h-h-he hit me, he asked me again, and I told him no."She took another deep breath and looked at Ami; Ami gave her an encouraging smile. "Mamoru then dragged into his room and pushed me onto the bed." "He didn't do anything did he?"Ami asked Usagi hurriedly, Usagi's eyes went wide and shook her head "No….no he didn't, I kicked him and ran I couldn't think of anywhere else to go, I was scared Ami… I was so scared." Usagi finished as she burst into tears; Ami went over and hugged her as there was a boom of thunder. "It's alright; we'll get him back okay. Everyone will get him back for what he did alright?" Ami told her as she hugged Usagi. Usagi nodded and started to calm down "Thanks Ami." Usagi gave her friend a watery smile. "You're welcome Usagi, I will always be here to give you support." Ami said as she gave her a smile. There was another clash of thunder and a bright light enveloping them both and they disappeared, leaving an empty apartment behind

_Sarayashiki __District_

"God damn old hag…" mumbled a boy with slicked back black hair wearing a jean jacket, running from a temple. 'Man, Keiko is going to kill me.' The boy thought dismally as he ran in the rain. "Hey! Urameshi! Wait up!" yelled a boy with orange hair. "Why should I Kuwabara? Keiko's going to yell at me as is, baka." Urameshi yelled back not stopping. "Hmph, fine then I guess I won't say anything about Keiko calling off your guys date." Kuwabara mumbled as he watched the other boy run off. Lightning flashed as Urameshi ran down an alleyway, he cursed as he fought through gangs, lesser demons, and anything wanting to delay him further. Of course as luck would have it just as he made it to her house there would be a flash of lightning and he would disappear leaving an empty doorstep. Yes, this was Yusuke Urameshi's lucky day.

_Somewhere out of the country_

'Shit, shit, shit….Heero is so going to kill me for this one.' Thought a boy with a long chestnut braid wearing a black outfit, as he ran down a hallway of the base he was in holding a gun with only a few bullets left, and a blaring alarm sounding. 'Real cut and dry, all you need to do is take out their leader, should be no problem. No problem my ass, I've had nothing but problems.' He thought sarcastically while ducking into a room. "You know after all these missions I've been getting; it's starting to feel like someone's out to get me." He mumbled waiting for the soldiers to pass the room, wishing not for the first time that one the guys were there to back him up. 'Duo Maxwell Shinigami…and after this is over Une and I are going to have a nice long conversation.' Duo sighed for the ninth time that day. He peaked out the door and left the room he was and headed toward where the nearest exit was.

"There he is! Get him!" Yelled a soldier, which had just turned down the hallway and started shooting at Duo, "Shit," Duo mumbled as he turned down another hallway shooting at the soldiers behind him. He turned down another hallway and used up the last of his bullets on his pursuers, and turned down another hallway when felt a sudden pain on the side of his abdomen and his leg. Duo winced as he felt pain run up and down his body as he kept running, 'Come on I'm almost there.' Duo thought as he made another turn and unfortunately bumped into a group of soldiers.

"So this is the infamous 02, I'm not impressed." Said a man wearing a commanders uniform as he walked towards Duo, punched him in the gut and tossed him towards the nearest soldier. "I want information about the preventers out of him, so take him to a room and treat him accordingly. Tell me what you find." The commander ordered, "Yes, sir!" The soldier saluted him and dragged Duo away.

A few hours later the first thing that registered on Duo's mind was pain, lots and lots of pain, the second thing was that he was stuck in a cell with no means of escape unless someone found him. He winced as he sat up and positioned himself in a corner of his cell, 'I think lying down was a lot better.' Duo thought with a wince when he did a sudden movement, as he did a mental damage report. 'Shot twice, got the crap beat out of in the base and out, overall it could be better.' He sighed as he heard a rumble of thunder echo through the base. "Ah, I see your awake." The commander said with a grin, "Go to hell." Duo told him with his best interpretation of Heero's death glare. "Now, don't be like that." Said the commander as he entered Duo's cell, "I've done some research on you," He continued when he was standing in front of the pilot. "Yeah and?" Duo said still glaring at the man in front of him, "I hate street rats, do you want to know what I do to them when they get in my way?" Duo just gave him a defiant glare; the commander grabbed Duo's collar forced him to stand up and positioned him in the middle of the cell. "I break them into utter pieces and I will get that information out you one way or the other." He whispered into Duo's ear and pulled out a cane, "Then I guess you haven't seen Aladdin then huh?" Duo said with a smirk before the commander let go of his shirt and the blow of the cane hit him.

What felt like a few hours later Duo was lying in the middle of his cell borderline unconscious, 'Damn, I don't think I'll survive completely intact if that happens every day.' Duo thought as he heard rumble through the base and the flicker of lights before being submerged into complete darkness. When the lights came back on there was no prisoner in the cell.

_Kaede's Village Feudal Era_

A girl with long black hair wearing a green school uniform was sitting in a hut mixing some herbs for tea. 'Let's see if he'll treat me like crap ever again.' The girl thought sardonically as she looked over at the silver haired half dog demon sitting against the far wall. 'Besides I like the thought of Inuyasha being a toy.' The girl thought as she crushed a black herb and put it in the cup closest to the hanyou. She poured boiling water in the cups and handed the tainted one to him. "Here you go Inuyasha." She said with a bright smile, Inuyasha took the cup and drank it, "So how is it?" she asked him innocently, "Surprisingly, for your cooking Kagome it's pretty good." Inuyasha said without looking at her as he finished the rest of his cup. "That's good." Kagome told him as she watched him expectantly, Inuyasha gave her a funny look and was about to say something when he started to get a sensation throughout his body.

Warning bells went off in Inuyasha's head as he saw Kagome's satisfactory smirk, "What did you do?" Inuyasha asked her, as he got up and slowly made his way towards the door, "Do what?" Kagome asked back as she watched him collapse onto the floor and close his eyes trying to will some type of pain away, Kagome smirked as she watched his dog ears and claws disappear and his silver hair turn black.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, opened his eyes and looked between Kagome and the door, 'Betrayal number two, wonderful.' He thought sarcastically as Kagome slowly made her way towards him, "You know, Inuyasha I always liked the thought of you being my little pet, especially since you look so cute when you're human." She told him with a glint in her eyes. 'Human, pet?! Shit….' Inuyasha thought as he unsteadily stood up and ran out the door.

"Inuyasha?" asked woman with a giant boomerang standing next to a monk in black and purple. Inuyasha stopped and looked at Sango and Miroku; they both looked at him and then looked at the almost full moon in the sky, and then looked back at him with confused looks. "Later, distract her I need to leave for a while." Inuyasha told them as Kagome walked toward them, Sango nodded as she went to head Kagome off. "Do what you need to do Inuyasha." Miroku told the hanyou with a smile as headed toward the two women. Inuyasha smirked as he left the village and made his way towards the well.

Inuyasha sighed when he reached the well, "Damn wench…" Inuyasha muttered angrily as he slammed his fist on the rim of the well, 'Damn it…' Inuyasha thought as he looked at his hands, hoping his claws were there, but all he saw were regular human looking hands. Inuyasha muttered some more as jumped into the well watching the familiar white light envelope him. A few minutes later Inuyasha was looking up to see a roof over his head. There was a loud rumble of thunder as he climbed out, "Great could this get any better." He mumbled as there was another rumble of thunder. Inuyasha left the shrine for the well, and made his way through the rain towards Kagome's house bound determined to talk the old man about getting back to normal. As he walked to the house there was another rumble of thunder and a flash lightning leaving an empty path towards the house.

* * *

Two worlds quietly kept turning slowly as they bumped each other and pulled apart again, oblivious to the event that occurred. Several lives were changing subtly as the world's turned on their axis.

* * *

I apologize for any oocness..... Review please! criticism is always welcome! ^^

EDIT : Corrected some grammatical errors and things like that


End file.
